The Reappearance
by rose51794
Summary: Ryuzaki comes back from the dead and helps Near capture Kira Please no hate mail


_The Reappearance_

Weird World

After L's demise and Light taking over as L. Someplace in a different world, stood a ghost figure of L.

"L....L....WAKE UP!!!" a scary figure said to L. "Hmm.....where am I?" "You are in the shinigami world" "shinigami!" L remembered working on the Kira case and...... Light looking at him like he was happy I was dying.

"What am I doing here?" "Isn't that clear?" the Shinigami asked "no" "I want you to finish the Kira case" "how I'm dead" "I'll bring you back to life" L's eyes widen. "Really?" "Yes now all you have to do is let me watch" "yes I'll do it and you can watch" 'this will be much easier than I thought' the shinigami thought. "What is your name?" "My name is Ryuk."

Earth

'Yes since L's demise, I have control over all of the police force!' Light Yagami thought. " Hey Light?" Matsuda asks "yes Matsuda?" "Don't you feel lonely without L here?" Light thought about it for a few minutes "of course but we can't think of the past... we move on to the future" "ok Light-kun."

Earth....... some place else, sunset

L woke up to see streets 'so I'm alive again?' He stood up and started to walk. 'I must have forgotten to walk.... I feel so tired... I wonder I what I look like' he walked to a mirror. L looked like he did before he died. White shirt, long sleeves, blue cargo pants, same raven black hair, and same white face with black bags. 'So I still look like this.... how am I going to stop Kira if I look like my old self?' L started to walk further, when a gang of three people showed up. "Hey you, give us your money!" shouted one of them "no" was all L stated "what you say freak?!" The same person said "I said no" "then were going to have to fix that, right guys?" "Yes boss" the gang started to get closer. L took a stance "you think you can fight us kid? Its three to one" L didn't say any thing. "Get him!" the gang members ran to L and 1 of them threw a punch, but L ducked out of the way. The second one came up to L's side and tried to kick him, but again L moved out of the way and one of the other men were kicked. "Your pretty good, for a kid" L said nothing. The third guy came up from behind while the other two kept L busy, and hit him on his head with the butt of a gun. L fell forward on to the ground. Then all three started to kick him in his sides, face, and stomach. L was losing consciousness, before he

lost consciousness he say faintly out lines coming his way.

Office

'How could he be alive....... Kira killed him' a little boy with white hair thought. L was asleep on a couch for now has been three days. The Near forces came back three days ago with L in their arms, they treated him and has been resting for a while. "Near are you going to tell me who this boy is?" A detective asked "no not yet" Near replied, while he continued to play with his toys.

A little while later L stirred. L opened his eyes slowly, when he opened them he saw three or four faces, staring at him. "Whats your name, boy?" One of the detectives asked (L deduced this) "leave him alone" L looked over and saw a boy with a white shirt, and white hair. "Leave all of you" the boy said "but Near..." "leave" the detectives left and Near and L were left alone. "I thought you died" Near said "how do you..." "Wammy got the message" "oh" "how are you here?" "A shinigami brought me back" "shinigami?" "Yes he said he wanted me to solve the Kira case and..." "and?" "...and he would watch, from a far." Near just stared at L "you know how hard that is to believe?" " I know... then how am I here?" "I don't know" "your the successor of L?" "Yes I am" "have you talked to Light Yagami yet?" "Yes and I think he is Kira...... what do you think?" "I know who Kira is" "who, Light Yagami?" "Yes" "how did you figure it out?" "When Light killed me" "oh."

Second L's Place

Near called Light "Hello Near" Light Yagami said "hello L" "what do you need?" "I'm just saying that I know who Kira is" Light and the force froze 'how... what does he mean?' "What are you talking about?" "I'm saying I know who Kira is" "how did you figure it out?" "My friend helped me" 'friend? He let a friend help?' "L I want to see you and your force" "when?" "a couple of days and bring the death note" 'should I? How does he know about the death note?!' "Ok see you then N" Near stopped the conversation. "Near knows who Kira is, thats great, soon Kira will be behind bars!" Matsuda said.

Nears Place

Near had just ended the call and started to play with his toys "thank you, L-kun" Near said "your welcome, Near-kun" "in a couple of days... Kira will be gone" "yea Near-kun" "what will happen to you?" "I don't know, I might die again" "are you going to be able to see Kira die in a couple of days?" "I think so" L still felt so tired and his ribs still hurt "are you sure, you don't look good" "don't worry about me, I'll be fine" "ok whatever."

Second L's Place

'I don't understand! How could he have figured it out?!!!!' Light screamed at himself. Light had come home and Misa has not left his side since he came home "Light-kun whats wrong?" "It's that damn Near, he said he found out who Kira is!!!" "Light-kun, calm down, Misa-Misa will help relax you" "I can't with Near so close to me!" " everything will work out Light-kun!"

A couple of days

Abandon Warehouse

Near, L, and the Near force was there already. L was hiding, so Light and the task force would not see him(he was supposed to be dead after all.) An hour went by and Light finally came "good to finally meet you Light Yagami" "yes it is Near" "do you have the death note?" "Yes … how did you figure it out?" Light said "it was rather easy to begin with, but my friend proved me right" "and who is your friend" "you'll find out later" "please give us the note book Mr. Yagami" one of the Near forces said. "Matsuda" Matsuda came up and took the death note out of a suit case. "Here" he said backing away "now tell me who your friend is and who Kira is" "Kira is you Light Yagami" "what?" Light whispered "no I can't be" "why not?" "Why would I kill people, I'm a police officer" "that still means you went rogue" L said 'no I know that voice....... who?' "You can come out now.... L" 'what?' L came out from his hiding place. "L?" Matsuda asked "yes Matsuda" "how are you still here? You died" "yes but a shinigami named Ryuk brought me back to life" 'Ryuk.... that bastard!' "Ryuzaki! I"m glad your alive!" Light said "no your not Light-kun.... you killed me" "what Light is that true?!" Everyone on the task force asked "no its not" "yes it is when I was about to close my eyes fully I saw you smirk!" "NO!" Light ran to a garage door. "NO I DIDN'T!" "yes you did" Light tried to write down a name on the piece of death note paper(that was in his watch), but Matsuda shot Light in his wrist "MATSUDA YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME!!!!!???" "you killed Ryuzaki, you've killed tons of people!"Matsuda shot more bullets into Light. Light tried to run away, but Ryuk ended up killing him when he got far enough away.

Back at the abandon warehouse

"Hes gone" Near replied "yes.....Ryuzaki I'm glad your here!" Matsuda shouted. Matsuda ran up to Ryuzaki and hugged him tighter than he should have. Ryuzaki groaned "sorry Ryuzaki, whats wrong?" Ryuzaki regained his breath "I'm fine, I just had an accident" "what kind of accident?" "Its none of your business" "yes it is, your hurt real bad you could have broken ribs" "Matsuda I'm fine!" Ryuzaki was still holding his chest. 'Maybe I do have some broken ribs....that would explain the pain.' "Ryuzaki?" "Yes Near-kun?" "Maybe you should go get checked out" "why?" "if you were to continue to help us then you would have to be at full health." "Fine I'll go tomorrow" "good."

Hospital

"You have one broken rib.....that explains your shortness of breath, and the pain in your chest" the doctor was saying to Ryuzaki. "We'll have to get you in surgery right away" "fine..." 'knock knock' "come in" the doctor said. Matsuda stepped in. "Ryuzaki, are you ok?" "Please step outside with me for a moment" "ok.....how is he?is he ok?" "No he is far from ok" "what's wrong with him?" "he has a broken rib" "how did he get it?" "I'm not sure, he would not tell me" "would you want me to ask him?" "Please, I'll be over there when you need me" "ok." Matsuda went in to see Ryuzaki "Ryuzaki, how did you hurt yourself?" "you don't need to know" "please Ryuzaki" " fine.... some gang came by and beat me up" Ryuzaki tried to sit in his favorite position, but he winced in pain "Ryuzaki, you shouldn't sit like that" "but I like this way" "but you can't with a broken rib! I'm getting the doctor, for the operation!" "NO!" "why not?" Matsuda argued "because I'll be fine" "no you won't, the broken rib could hit your lungs" Ryuzaki thought about this "fine..... hurry" "HAI!" Matsuda went out and went to the doctor. "Doctor, he wants you to do the operation, now" "well its going to take some time, to get the room, but I'll hurry" "thank you" "oh lay him down on the bed" "ok" Matsuda went back to the room "Matsuda when is the operation gonna happen?" "Not for some hours, at most an hour" "but" "lay down" "why?" "We don't want to damage your ribs or lungs further" he thought about this some more, finally "fine" Matsuda helps Ryuzaki lie down, only having some pain. A half an hour went by and the doctor came in "Ryuzaki, Matsuda the operation is ready" Ryuzaki was put in a wheel chair and Matsuda followed as far as he could.

Hour later

After a crew some hour Ryuzaki's unconciseness body came out "doctor how is he?" "He's fine, but he needs to relax and rest for a while" "ok"

Matsuda stayed with Ryuzaki every day. One day he woke up "Ryuzaki!" "Matsuda, where am I?" "your at the hospital Ryuzaki, you had a broken rib" "oh yeah" he tried to sit up but grunted in pain. "Ryuzaki, you shouldn't move yet, your still healing" "when can I go home?" "I'll have to ask, but later" "fine" "you should rest for now" "no" "why?" "I'm not tired" "your gonna need your rest if you want to get out of here." "Fine" Ryuzaki fell asleep.

"Doctor when will he be able to get out?" Matsuda asked the doctor "a day or two, then he has to rest if he wants to be able to move" "ok, thank you" "your welcome" Matsuda went back to Ryuzaki's room and sat down. After a half hour Ryuzaki woke up "Matsuda, when can I get out?" "in a day or two and your still gonna have to rest." "Fine, can I get a glass of water?" "Yes you can........here you go" "thank you"

Two days later

Ryuzaki was let out of the hospital and Near let him stay with him. "Thank you Near" "your welcome L, what do you plan on doing?" "I don't know" Ryuzaki went to the room he was staying in to relax.

"I see your enjoying life again L Lawliet" Ryuk said. He looked over and saw Ryuk "yes I am,why?" "Do you want to keep living?" Ryuzaki didn't answer "oh the quiet one eh? Well I could say that I'm gonna take your life away" Ryuzaki's eyes widen. "Well answer me" Ryuzaki thought about this "......yes I do" "then I'll take away half your life span" "how much would I have left?" "You would have 5 years left" Ryuzaki's eyes widen again.

Ryuzaki lived 5 years as Ryuk had said and he had made it worth while. On the day he was supposed to die, he told Near, he did not take it well. When Matsuda found out he wondered why and became the second worlds best detective(Near and Matsuda ended up working together on the mystery.) Near and Matsuda did figure it out and they sulked and got over it.

The End

Hope You Liked It! Please No Hate Mail!


End file.
